


Kissed to Distraction

by Persiflage



Series: Kissing Prompts [5]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Neck Kissing, POV Character of Color, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Post-S2: Michael and the former Terran Emperor are in a newly established relationship. Philippa is determined to lavish Michael with attention at all times, even the 'wrong' ones.





	Kissed to Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acardio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acardio/gifts).



> Written for my 25 Kissing Prompts self-challenge, for the prompt: _kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing_

“Philippa!” Michael groans a protest at the former Terran Emperor as she begins mouthing kisses at the nape of her neck, quite distracting her from the report she’s reading.

“Michael, I’m bored,” she whines, and Michael doesn’t doubt the whine is added deliberately, just for effect. “Entertain me.”

“What are you, five?” Michael asks, a little testily since she’s trying to get this report read before dinner. “Entertain yourself.” She immediately realises her error in saying this, even before Philippa’s snigger fills her left ear and the Emperor plucks the Padd from Michael’s fingers and tosses it aside, her teeth beginning to nip at Michael’s earlobe.

“Philippa!” Michael protests again, but more half-heartedly this time as the other woman’s mouth finds her weak spot – the place behind her ear that Michael finds very arousing when she’s being kissed there. 

The Terran’s left hand slips under Michael’s tee, drawing upwards from her belly to her breasts as her mouth finds Michael’s. Philippa kisses her fiercely, all coiled passion, and Michael is not only powerless to resist, she finds that she doesn’t even want to resist

“You’re a terrible person,” she manages as Philippa manoeuvres her down onto the couch.

“Of course, I am,” the Terran agrees cheerfully, her mouth finding Michael’s throat now. 

She moans incoherently as the other woman’s teeth scrape gently against her skin before she licks long broad strokes up Michael’s throat. Philippa manages to get her knee between Michael’s legs, and she moans again as she presses her core against her. 

“Philippa, please,” she hisses as she feels her desire building up rapidly.

“Please what?” the Terran asks, her kisses intensifying the surge of passion Michael’s feeling. 

Michael flushes. This relationship with the former Emperor is still relatively new, and it’s hard for her to be articulate about what she wants, but she also knows the Terran is perfectly capable of getting up and walking away, leaving her hanging, if she doesn’t answer. So she swallows down her embarrassment, and says, “Please make me come.”

Philippa gives her a smug grin. “I can do that.” Her mouth descends on Michael’s again, and she can’t pretend that ultimately she isn’t grateful for the distraction offered by the former Terran Emperor – the report she’d been reading was incredibly dull.


End file.
